Benjamin Washington
Benjamin Washington Benjamin Washington is a fictional character in e-fedding and a former member of the SCW roster. High School and College Benjamin attended George Washington Senior High School in Norfolk, Virginia. Unlike his brothers and sisters, Benjamin went through high school alone. When Benjamin was in tenth grade, he was entered into a contest for an essay about "Founding Fathers and their impact on me". Benjamin worked hard on his essay and through hard work and dedication, Benjamin narrowly missed first place and took home second. After the essay, Benjamin's father encouraged his youngest son to continue to write. When Benjamin was in twelfth grade, he wrote an essay that was published by the Washington Gazette entitled "Family and Tradition: An American Story". When Benjamin wasn't writing essays or poems, he focused on his studies. Benjamin excelled greatly at History and Science. When he took his SAT's, Benjamin scored higher than his siblings with a 1450. When Benjamin graduated high school, he was among the top ten percent of his class. Benjamin soon followed this success with being the fifth straight member of his family to attend Georgetown University. Benjamin's oldest brother Samuel and sister Hannah graduated from Georgetown than proceeded to Georgetown University Law Center, Alexander went to Georgetown and enrolled in the Georgetown School of Medicine and Abigail attended the McDonough School of Business on Georgetown's Main campus. When Benjamin enrolled at Georgetown, he focused primarily on majoring in History with a minor focus on Italian. After graduation from, Benjamin traveled abroad in Europe, mainly living in the Italian city of Venice for three years. Italian Love While living in Italy, Benjamin grew accustomed to the culture and traditions set forth by the Italian people. He saw the beautiful and wonderful pieces of Italian artwork. Benjamin began to have a taste for both Leonardo da Vinci's workings and Michaelangelo. His favorite painting by DaVinci is The Last Supper, but does enjoy looking at The Mona Lisa. Benjamin would travel to the Sistine Chapel weekly and just stare at the beauty that Michaelangelo had brought forth. While in Rome one day, Benjamin met a beautiful young woman named Rosaline Torrenzi. Benjamin and Rosaline were together for a year and a half while Benjamin lived in Italy. They moved in together a short six months after meeting and within a year of that, talked about being wed. But one day, after returning from a job he had acquired from a friend, Benjamin came home to find Rosaline in bed with two men. Enraged, Benjamin kicked Rosaline and the men out and sold all his possessions except his clothes. Shortly after his break up with Rosaline, Benjamin traveled across Europe to London where he bought a plane ticket and flew back to the United States. Returning Home to Tragedy When Benjamin returned to the States, he moved in with his oldest brother Samuel and his wife Elizabeth. Benjamin lived only a brief time with them and within a month of finding a job, moved out onto his own. Benjamin answered an add in the newspaper by a female named Sasha who was looking for a roommate. Sparks began to fly when Benjamin moved in and shortly after began dating. Benjamin was happy until one day when he received a phone call from his mother. Benjamin raised home to Norfolk in time to find his father in a hospital bed suffering from Stage Four pancreatic cancer. Benjamin stayed by his mother's side as he watched his father slowly slip away. before Samuel Washington Sr. passed away, he had a private conversation with Benjamin. In their conversation, Samuel reminded Benjamin of a childhood dream of being a professional wrestler like thy had seen on the television. When Samuel Thomas Washington Sr. passed away on January 18, 2011, Benjamin rebuilt his life and searched for a trainer in the professional wrestling world. Moving to Tampa Florida, Benjamin found the trainer he had been looking for in Dean Malenko. For eighteen long months Benjamin trained with the Technical legend. On February eighteenth, thirteen months to the day after his father passed away, Benjamin was certified as professional wrestler. Soon after, Benjamin began negotiations with SCW Management on a contract. Starstruck Championship Wrestling Benjamin Washington made his SCW debut against legendary competitor Jay Williams. In a fast paced match that saw a couple near falls, Benjamin secured the victory over Jay williams. Now that SCW has bought FTWO, time will tell who will face the bright young superstar. Effective as of November 16, 2012, Benjamin Washington is no longer under contract with SCW. After leavin SCW, Benjamin moved to Tempe, Arizona and lived in seclusion from most of society. After a lengthy year of seclusion, Benjamin finally came back to civilization with the help of the only female he had contact with the previous year, his girlfriend and confidant Alyssa Monroe. Benjamin and Alyssa returned to Arlington and moved into a nice house down the road from his mother. One day as he was helping his mother with some errands, Benjamin saw an underground wrestling show. The urge to compete once again fired up his blood and benjamin once again returned to his rigorous training regime for competition. After three months of training, Benjamin was once again back in top physical condition for competition. Now the professional wrestling world waits...not for the American Son...but the Renegade...Benjamin Washington. Moves and Finishers Finishers: *Twist of Anarchy/Freedom's Price (Arm Trap Swinging Neckbreaker) *Renegade Driver (Steiner Screwdriver) Move Repertoire: *American Revolution (Grapevine STF) *Blood Sweat and Tears (Two consecutive elbow shots to the face followed by a Tornado Elbow Shot to the face) *Route 720 DDT (Tornado 720 DDT) *Powerbomb *Hammerlock *Firemans Carry *DDT *Bodyslam *Piledriver (in desperate times) *Drop Toe Hold *Hurricanrana *Samoan Drop *Swinging Neckbreaker *Hangmans Neckbreaker *Hangmans Elbow Drop *Double Arm Backbreaker *Crucifix/Crucifix w/pin *Snap Reverse DDT *Frog Splash *Various Submission Holds *Various Springboard Moves *Various Suplexes Category:Wrestlers